RWBY: Adventures Of Crimson
by Toa of War
Summary: Corvo Murrilo has always protected people. Now that he is attending Beacon Academy, his skills will become sharper than ever. Meeting new friends, besting bad guys, getting some romance on, and dealing with an inevitable tragedy are only a few of the events that Corvo and Team CMSN must hurdle in order to not only graduate, but survive. (Name changes in place.)
1. Welcome to Beacon

**[Authors Note:** Hey, guys! So i'm brand new to this website but I have been writing fanfiction for years. My projects will be this RWBY story and a story utilizing Halo elements but isn't actually Halo (Think Red Vs Blue). I'll be working on both concurrent to each other and i hope i can get a decent release schedule set up so i'm not always stressing. Anyways, here's the first chapter of my RWBY fanfic. I hope you guys enjoy it! It's using some of my own made up characters and changes certain things that happen in the actual story but nothing major. That being sad, i'm all open for constructive criticism so feel free to do so. Enjoy! **]**

 **[So, there have been some changes. It bothered me so much that the color naming rule blew over my head when I named Centurion and Colt himself that I decided to fix it.**

 **Colt Murrilo = Corvo Murrilo**

 **Jay Takahashi = Jay Sakurai (needed to change last initial so the new team name would work.)**

 **Team Centurion (CTRN) = Team Crimson (CMSN)**

 **Thank you guys for reading and I hope you understand why some things were changed. Since Colt is no longer Colt, the story behind his name is no longer relevant and has been removed from chapter 5. Please PM name changes I missed when I edited or just to tell me how to improve my writing or story telling. Thanks!]**

 **Chapter 1: Welcome to Beacon**

Corvo Murrilo stepped off the airship, bag in hand. He took a deep breath through his nose and exhaled through his mouth before continuing the walk towards Beacon Academy, one of the best academies for training huntsman and huntresses on Remnant. He slung his gym bag over his shoulder, walking past two girls arguing in the courtyard. One wore a red combat skirt with a matching cape, the other a white combat dress. The latter was scolding the much younger red-themed girl. He couldn't really hear them due to the large crowd, but heard something about dust and someone being a dolt. Corvo simply shrugged and continued his walk forward.

Time had gone by once he found himself in Beacon's auditorium. He began to search for a spot to idle until the Professor made his introduction. He quickly scanned the large room, searching for a location that wasn't overflowing with people. He caught sight of a girl with unnaturally long blonde hair, reaching down to her hips. He couldn't help but examine her further. She definitely had a curvy, feminine figure. While anyone would think she may have a difficult time fighting, Corvo's semblance expressed a different truth. His semblance allowed him to read anyone, instantly giving him statistics on the fighters capabilities. However, it was solely up to him to find a proper way of combating it. During his pondering he notice the girl turn and met his gaze. He panicked in his head.

'Come on! Do something you idiot!'

He smiled and waved awkwardly. The girl smiled back, returning his wave. She briefly looked the other direction, then turned towards Corvo and walked towards him. He found himself to be slightly taller than her once she stood before him.

"Hey! I'm Yang!" She said happily.

"I'm Corvo." He said, looking at the girls lilac eyes. Corvo's semblance told him of hers. 'Interesting.' He thought.

"So hows it feel being at Beacon?" She asked.

"Pretty good actually. Its always been a dream of mine to be honest." He answered, starting to feel comfortable around his new friend.

"Same! I'm really adventurous though, so thats part of my reason." She responded.

"I like the adrenaline combat gives me, so thats a plus i guess." Corvo finished.

"True. I'm so excited to train with all the new people. Not to mention kick some butt!" Yang yelled, pounding her fist into the palm of her hand.

"I'll take that as a challenge." Corvo responded, smirking at the brawler.

"Alright, boy. What you packing?" She asked curiously.

Corvo set his bag down, his smirk growing. Unzipping it, he reached in and revealed two gauntlets. Yang raised an eyebrow slightly upon seeing his weaponry. He slid the metal over his forearms and let the the finger and hand protection calibrate. The gauntlets were charcoal in color, matching his shoulder, chest, and shin armor. Yang looked on with curious eyes as he touched his thumbs to the sides of his now sheathed index fingers. The mechanisms turned inside his gauntlets and within a fraction of a second two glowing orange battle blades ejected out. Several students turned upon hearing the sharp sound of metal sliding along metal. Yang was impressed.

"Thats awesome!" She squealed. " Me and you have something in common."

"Whats that?" He asked, sheathing his battle blades.

Yang's yellow "wristbands" turned into full shotgun gauntlets, locked and loaded. Corvo couldn't help but smile.

"interesting. Mine have thrusters in the back." He explained, pointing to the rear of his left gauntlet. "If i choose to go for a less lethal approach, those just help me hit a little harder. Oh! I also have these!"

He pulled out two barrage cannons from the bag. Clicking a button next to the triggers, the barrels extended into firing mode.

"They fire tungsten slugs, but i can insert dust into the guns and give the projectiles a little more...ompf." He finished.

Yang looked down into the opening of his bag. "I assume thats the holster for them?"

She pointed at a belt in the bag. "Yes, it is. And why are you looking in my bag?" He asked, finding amusement in the female.

"Just curious. Why?! You hiding something?" She teased, winking at him.

Corvo lifted his palm to his face. He spoke through his hand. "No, Yang."

The blonde smirked. "Remember, curiosity killed the cat." Corvo said, smiling under his armored palm.

"Better not be killing any cats." Another young woman said behind him. Corvo turned slightly to catch a dark haired girl with a bow walking by. She smirked at him but her eyes slightly widened at the sight of his face. Corvo recognized the amber eyes from somewhere, but couldn't quite figure it out. He turned back to Yang as she walked away.

"So do you know anyone else here?" She asked.

Corvo shook his head. " Nope. Besides you i guess. My friends all had different paths in mind, so before I left I said goodbye and that was that. Suddenly no more friends." He said frowning.

"Well i'm sorry to hear you had to give up your friends for this. I wouldn't say your friendless though. You've got me now!" Yang yelled, motioning to herself "Thanks, Yang." He responded, smiling.

"Well, iv'e got to find my sister. Do you think you might of seen her? She's a lot younger..."

"And with a red cape? Short?" He interrupted.

"Yea! So you saw her? Where?" Yang questioned.

"Out in the courtyard getting yelled at by some Ice Queen." He said, thinking of the moment he got off the dropship.

"Ugh, perfect! She really needs to make some friends!" She yelled.

Corvo raised an eyebrow and looked at her.

"No, no, no. She needs friends because she hangs around weapons too much. Human contact is important you know." The blonde explained.

He smirked. "I gotcha. I'll see you later, Yang."

"See ya! Nice meeting ya!" She yelled, turning around.

After placing his gear back into his bag, Corvo walked around a little more, scouting for a spot fairly void of the countless new trainees. He eventually found a small area of the auditorium not overwhelmed by ridiculous amounts of people and settled there. He set his bag to the ground and leaned on a pillar next to him. he whipped out his scroll and went through the zero new messages he had.

'Not even a damn 'Good luck'. He thought, thinking of his old friends.

His mind trailed back to Yang. He couldn't put his finger on it, but his semblance was screaming at him that she was special, but not in the ultimate super huntress way. He did admit, he found himself attracted to her contagious personality. He only had two girlfriends in the past. The first one left him to study in Atlas while the second he broke up with when he found out she hated Faunus'. With a past like Corvo's, that simply wouldn't fly. After all, the whole reason he came to Beacon was due to his actions in the streets of Vale. In a world of hate, Faunus' had a beacon to look to: him, a human. Of course many humans criticized him for this, he simply didn't care. He found Yang lingering in his thoughts still.

'Maybe...since she is a huntress in training.' He thought.

There was a sudden sound originating from a microphone near the front of the room, drawing the attention of the crowd. Corvo slid his scroll back into his pocket and listened intently. "You are all here today in search of knowledge needed to become full-fledged Huntsman and Huntress'. Right now...I look among you and see just lost souls without a purpose. Once this knowledge is gained and you utilize it, you all will serve Remnant against the Grimm and other dangers. You have come this far, do not turn back."

The man speaking looked slightly on the older side, and Corvo concluded it was Professor Ozpin. As he stepped off the stage, a woman stepped up to the microphone. Professor Goodwitch, the one who invited Corvo to Beacon.

"Tomorrow marks the first day of your training, the first step. You will receive your new teams and dorm rooms during tomorrows session. For tonight, you will stay here in the auditorium. Good luck with your future endeavors, students." Goodwitch explained. She stepped off the stage as Corvo picked up his bag and followed the flow out of the auditorium.

He wondered the halls of the academy, checking out the many different rooms the school sported. 'Cant believe i'm here.' He thought to himself. Corvo turned the corner and accidentally ran into another fresh student. He stumbled backwards but regained his composure.

"Oh! Sorr..."

"Shut up, faggot! Watch where your going or i'll pummel you!" The armored figure stalked off with three other guys, all laughing.

Even though this person threatened him, Corvo's semblance didn't reveal much. This individual was definitely not impressive.

SEVERAL HOURS LATER

Corvo set up his sleeping bag that Beacon had provided. Once it was unrolled, he looked at the symbol on it and smirked. He reached down and slung his bag over his shoulder. Setting down his headset to mark his bag, he turned to the restrooms and approached them. He passed several more young men as he passed through the doorway and found a stall. He entered and turned to lock the door behind him. After setting his bag down, he unclasped his shoulder and chest pieces, followed by his knee and shin armor. He put the armor in his bag removed his belt and jeans. Second to go was his shirt. He studied himself in the mirror briefly. He was happy with his muscular form, and intended to keep it that way. The only fault he saw with his body was his right leg. He looked down, deep in thought. suddenly, there was a crash in the stall next to him. A high pitched squeal sounded from the other side. He shrugged it off. He reached into his bag and pulled out a T-shirt and running pants. The gauntlet wielder quickly put on his clothes and left the stall, passing someone waiting for it on the way out. The stall originally next him produced a blonde boy with a rabbit one piece on. Corvo smirked and found amusement in the young man's pride in the outfit. He stepped up to the mirror and brushed his teeth as the blonde came up next to him. He looked over and chuckled slightly.

"What?" The blonde asked.

"Nothing, just your rocking that one piece is all." Corvo commented.

"Oh! Thanks!"

There was a moment of silence. "That was sarcasm wasn't it?" He asked.

Corvo spit out the tooth paste and washed the remains down the drain. "Yes, yes it was."

The young man groaned. Corvo looked over at him and laid his hand on his shoulder. "Hey, i'm messing. While i personally wouldn't wear that, you just stick to what you want to do."

He nodded. "Thanks! I'm Jaune, Jaune Arc. I'm sure you've heard of me." He said smirking.

Corvo shook his head. Jaune's arms drooped. "Yeah, didn't think so." He said, slowly rubbing the back of his head.

Another new student walked by wearing a yellow and black bandanna around his head.

"Ha! If I've heard of anyone here, its that nice piece of ass over there!' He pointed just outside the door at a red-headed girl with emerald eyes. She was talking to two other female students.

Corvo rolled his eyes at the new guys comment. "Isn't that Pyrrha Nikos?" He asked.

"Hell yeah! There goes the competition!" The guy said walking into a stall.

"Well, he was interesting to say the least." Corvo stated.

Jaune looked at him slightly confused. "Who is Pyrrha Nikos?"

Corvo returned and gaze. "She's been the champion of the Mistral regional tournament four years in a row and graduated top of her class at Sanctum academy."

"Never heard of her." Was Jaune's simple response. Corvo shrugged as he gathered his things. "Eh, all i know is that I have a new goal: Beat Pyrrha in at least one sparring match. That would be awesome, but a little far fetched. Definitely wont be easy. Anyways, catch ya later Jaune. Nice meeting you." He said as he walked out.

"See ya." He heard him reply. Corvo walked up to his sleeping bag. He picked up his head set and placed it over his ears. He laid down and played "Hear Me Now" by Hollywood Undead. He shut his eyes as the music filled his ears. A mere minute passed when he heard a loud crash. Removing one side from his ear and looking up, he saw Yang and the red-caped girl (who he assumed to be her sister) from earlier fighting in a cloud of dust and smoke before suddenly being interrupted by the 'Ice Queen'. Sitting right in front of them was the amber eyed girl with the bow. All four were wearing pajamas. The white heiress scorned the two sisters for the noise they created and the bowed girl sat there looking slightly frustrated. Corvo decided to speak up.

"Uh, Ice Queen! trying to get some Zs over here!"

"Excuse me! Do you know who i am!?" She turned on him.

Corvo smiled. "Nope! And nor do I care!"

"You ignorant dolt" She wailed.

"Hey! That's my friend!" Yang chimed in, reprimanding the white-haired girl.

Corvo let his eyes drift as they began to argue once more. He accidentally met the gaze of the bowed girl, her amber eyes looking towards him. She appeared troubled about something. She looked back towards the fighting young women and set her book down, sighing. she turned and picked up her candle and blew it out. The room grew dark and the girls silent as The caped-girl dragged Yang away from the other. Corvo sighed and rubbed his hands along his face. He removed his headset, shutting off the music, and set it aside. He laid in his makeshift bed and shut his eyes. It didn't take long for sleep to overcome him on his first night at Beacon Academy.


	2. The First Step

**[Here it is! Chapter 2 contains some action and introduces some new characters. Well, one for the most part. You'll meet the others next chapter in a more formal manner. Without further delay, here is chapter 2!]**

Countless lockers opening and slamming shut filled Corvo's ears. He marched through the locker room, searching for his amongst the other first year students. He already had his armor strapped to him, all he needed now was his gauntlets, _Tempered Fang_ , and he would be on his way to the cliff side staging area. He was becoming frustrated with his inability to find his locker in the crowded mess until he finally reached the particular section it was located in. The area was alive with other first year students. Corvo finally located his locker dialed in his password, the locker opening as a result. He reached in and removed his weapon and slid each gauntlet to its corresponding forearm. Once everything calibrated, he reached in once more for his holsters and barrage cannons. He wasn't exactly the best shot with them, but he was good enough to hit targets, with his weapon proficiency being primarily melee based after all. He left his locker, slamming it shut. His curiosity on what the initiation comprised of was getting to him. His thought process, however, was interrupted. Jaune shrieked in annoyance.

"I don't remember putting my gear in this locker!" He wailed, staring at a piece of paper with three numbers on it.

"Jaune, come on. It's only our first day. Lose the stress."

"I can't! Why does this have to happen today!" He stomped off, passing Pyrrha Nikos and...'The Ice Queen.'

Corvo continued to walk only to hear a cheerful voice calling his name. He turned to find a blonde running up to him, dragging a small caped girl.

"Hi, Corvo! This is my baby sister, Ruby!" Yang said, bringing Ruby back up to her feet.

Corvo's semblance kicked in and, for an unknown reason, gave him a massive headache. He watched Ruby, trying to figure her out, but his head hurt so much that he couldn't continue with the task. The sisters looked at him with concern.

"You OK?" Yang asked.

Corvo shuddered as the pain faded. "Yeah, I don't know what just happened.

Ruby watched him with her big, silver eyes. She turned back to her sister.

"Yang! Let me get Crescent Rose! Its nice to meet you, Corvo. But for today I'd rather let my weapon do the talking!" Ruby declared, bolting off, leaving rose petals in her wake.

Yang shrugged. "I tried." Corvo smirked, chuckling lightly. "Pretty hard judging by the sweat on you."

"Yeah. Ruby is determined not to meet people today and just...slice things." Yang explained.

Corvo stifled a laugh. "She'll come around. She has to if she wishes to get along with whomever is on her future team."

"Yeah, hopefully. Anyways, I should go find her so we can walk out to the cliff. I'll see ya there." Yang turned and walked the general direction Ruby ran in.

Corvo turned and walked towards a feuding Jaune and 'Ice Queen', with Pyrrha just simply watching with a small smile on her face. He started to pass them when the girl of white stopped him.

"Wait a minute!? Your that guy from last night!" Weiss concluded.

"Sorry honey, you got the wrong guy. I didn't sleep with anyone last night." He responded with a smirk upon his face.

Weiss' ice blue eyes somehow scorched like fire upon hearing his comment. Pyrrha giggled and Jaune chuckled.

Weiss began to stammer. "You...you..."

"You, what!? For the love of Remnant it was a joke." Corvo explained with a semi annoyed look on his face.

"Your training to be a huntsman and all you can do is joke around?!" Weiss yelled.

Corvo snickered. "Oh, sorry for having fun with my possibly short life." Corvo retorted.

Jaune's eyes grew wide. "That's dark, Corvo."

Corvo chuckled. "It's not like I wanna die! Just it's good to accept the possibility."

Jaune nodded, worry in his eyes. Pyrrha began to introduce herself when she was interrupted. "Pyrrha Nikos. She has graduated at the..."

"I know who she is." Corvo interrupted Weiss, further annoying the girl. Weiss instantly responded. "Then you know she is leagues ahead of you in everything!" The girl wore a triumphant grin.

"Heh, you don't even know me and yet you judge me. That's a good first impression." He responded, turning around and walking away.

All he heard was incoherent babling as he marched towards the exit. After wards everything was fairly silent until he heard Jaune shriek and suddenly flying past him. A spear pinned him to the wall and Corvo walked by, sighing.

 **FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER**

Corvo eventually found himself standing on a launch platform overlooking the Emerald Forest. His fellow students were all lined up, ready for launch. Professor Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch had finished explaining the initiation. Corvo ran through it in his head.

'Step 1: Land. Step 2: Find Relic. Step 3: Don't die. Step 4: Get back to Beacon.'

He also was slightly excited to be granted a partner, though he feared it would be someone that he wouldn't get along with. Four years of that would be hell. He had high hopes of having a good team. Students down the line had already been launched, and the one immediately to his left had just been propelled through the air. Corvo adjusted his stance to his usual combat ready pose. He planted his left foot in front of him, his right bent slightly behind him as he put some of his weight on it. His right forearm was positioned close to his chest and pointing outward while his left arm was almost extended fully in front of him. After a few more mere seconds, Corvo was hurtling through the air. The wind blew through his brown hair and his charcoal shirt and jeans ruffled as he soared. Trying to remain as aerodynamic as possible, Corvo scanned for a somewhat decent landing zone. Realizing his quickening loss of altitude, he set his eyes for the first tree in front of him.

He shifted his weight so his body was parallel with the tree and ejected a blade from his left gauntlet. Coming in at an angle, he drove the blade through the tree trunk. He quickly retracted it and ejected the opposite one, now plunging that through the thick bark. The gauntlet-warrior planted both feet on the trunk and launched himself off to the adjacent tree. He repeated this process on his way down. Finally reaching the forest floor, he exploded into a full on sprint.

'Time to find a partner' He thought to himself.

 **TWENTY MINUTES LATER**

Corvo had slowed to a walk. It had been nearly twenty minutes since he landed, and he had no sign of a potential partner. His copper eyes scanned the trees surrounding him. He hasn't even encountered a Grimm yet! He drew in a deep breath through his nose, the smell of the forest engulfing his senses.

"Hmm, fresh air." He murmured with content.

A gentle breeze carried several leaves past him and he heard the slight creak of trees swaying. Not a sound of violence was to be heard. Corvo suddenly jumped at a sound. A roar had broken the serene silence of the forest, followed by gun shots. Corvo rushed towards the source, emerging into an open clearing. He bore witness to a fellow student sporting a full body combat suit that was red with silver detail. He was muscular in build, with short blonde hair. He faced off against a small pack of Beowolves with a large, circular, silver and red detailed shield mounted on his left forearm and an SMG enhanced with a bayonet being gripped tightly in his right. A beowolf launched itself at him. The fellow student spun around and bashed the Grimm with is shield. The creature crashed to the ground as a second and third ran towards him. He reared his arm back and catapulted his shield from his hand. The disk-like object flew through the air, decapitating one beowolf. The shield continued to fly and bounced off a tree. It struck the other beowolf in the back of the skull. The shield returned to his arm.

The Huntsman-in-training didn't realize the first beowolf rising behind him. The creature of Grimm growled, the young man turning in response. The beasts claw was about to comedown on him, at least, it would've had the beowolf's head not exploded. The student glanced in the direction of the loud crack, now noticing Corvo. Smoke rose from the barrel of his cannon before he holstered it. Three beowolves remained and the pair nodded to one another. Corvo sprinted forward, meeting one of the wolves halfway. The creature attempted to strike, only for its claw to be deflected by Corvo's left gauntlet. The heated blade protruded from his right. He swung, slicing a leg off his enemy. The Grimm buckled to the ground, howling. Corvo, now behind the beast, ejected his other blade and lept onto the creature's back. He drove both weapons through it's abdomen. His partner spun around and bashed another beowolf in the stomach before thrusting his bayonet under the creature's head. He pulled the trigger, ending it's soulless life. The final wolf charged. Corvo turned to the other student.

"Give me a lift!"

The student nodded as he crouched down, placing his shield over his head like an umbrella. Corvo jumped on top and, with the combined force of _Tempered Fang's_ thrusters and his partners strength, he was launched into the air. He vaulted over the Grimm, his barrage cannons blazing as multiple tungsten shells rained down on the beowolf. Corvo landed behind it. He rushed the creature, propelling a gauntlet into its back. The beowolf was launched toward Corvo's partner. He planted his foot into the ground and readied his shield as the creature barreled towards him. The beowolf's skull shattered as it hit the shield, the wielder barely flinching. The corpses of their enemies disintegrated into little petals that blew off in the breeze. Corvo barely felt winded, but was satisfied. He approached the other student.

"Thanks, didn't realize he was still there." The young man stated, giving Corvo a grateful smile.

"Eh, don't mention it. So no partner I assume?"

"Nope."

"Well...you do now." Corvo smirked, chuckling a little.

"Good! Reed MacMillien, ready to serve." The pair shook hands. Reed had a sturdy grip. "Corvo Murrilo."

"Heh, Corvo Murrilo? Like the one that got arrested for beating two men to near death because they harmed a Faunus?"

The gauntlet-warrior sighed. "Yes."

"Good. If you ask me, they deserved it. The world needs more people like you defending it. Of course, I'm a little ashamed to say I could never work up the courage to help a Faunus against Humans. Not that I'm racist! Just...don't want to be deemed an outcast, ya know?"

"I understand. But you realize that becoming a Huntsman will at some point require you to do that, right?" Corvo asked.

"Of course! That's why I hope Beacon helps me break that habit of hesitating." Reed responded.

"Well, I can help you along with that. By the way, how exactly have you heard of me? I know I get around but I'm not exactly famous." Corvo had slight amusement in his tone.

"My girlfriend. She told me about you on several occasions. After all, She is a-"

A sudden roar cut their conversation short. Corvo scanned the area around them. The roar was distant, but he didn't like it. "Move, get out of the clearing." He said. Both of them took off towards the treeline. A Nevermore was suddenly flying above them, hurling feathers at them. The projectiles stuck into the ground, slowly leading up to them. Corvo thrusted forward and Reed leapt over a log, rolling back to his feet. The bird wailed as it soared over them. They were now in the cover of the trees, it could no longer see its prey. Both of them breathed heavily, but eventually regained a steady pace.

"Well, hopefully the others are fairing well. We should probably get moving to the temple." Corvo stated, turning towards the woods. Reed nodded in response and followed him.

Silence took over as they stalked the forest. Both were tense, never knowing when a Grimm would leap out and attack. Corvo had no plans on dying day one. That would be embarrassing of course. The pair trekked on for what seemed like forever. Reed had finally decided to speak up.

"So, you defend the Faunus. May I ask why? Not that I'm against it, like I said, just curious to hear your reason."

Corvo chuckled in response to his partners panic.

"Don't worry, Reed. I understand. Well, I was raised to believe that everyone is different, but yet they are equal. Everyone has their own little set of skills that no one else can do. This applies to Humans and Faunus'. They are no different from us, besides the few animalistic characteristics. So I defend them because I believe them equal and the oppression given to them a crime. When I started getting into skirmishes in the streets of Vale, I never actually thought of my name getting out there. Never thought I would become more than just a dude that believed in equality. But I became a symbol for some."

Reed went silent, deep in thought. "But how do you feel about the White Fang?"

"Them? Their different. They are monsters. I don't fight for the likes of them. In my eyes, all they are doing is squashing the reputation of the other Faunus who want nothing to do with that organization. They act like they don't know why we think of them as monsters. Heh, they gave themselves that image."

Reed nodded. "This world, sometimes I don't know about its future and the future of us and our comrades."

Corvo looked at him thoughtfully. "It's our job to train to become Huntsman and Huntresses. Once we graduate, it will be OUR duty to secure that future. Even if it costs us our lives. I can't speak for you, but I'd give up all I have to secure a peaceful future for Remnant."

"That's very noble, Corvo. You have my allegiance." Reed stated, smiling.

Corvo looked at him in confusion. "I'm no leader, Reed. I've never worked with anyone in my life. Hell, I didn't even attend a combat school before Beacon!"

"You'll grow into it. I can see it in you."

"Whatever you say, bud."

Corvo and Reed continued their march through the forest. The silence was fairly unsettling. Many Grimm were said to roam the Emerald Forest, waiting for an unwary traveler to stumble upon them. The swift breeze brought a brief, crisp cold with it. Corvo's combat gear wasn't exactly completely covering, all he had was a regular T-shirt covered in armor, so the sudden cold was not exactly welcome. However, it didn't last long.

"I wonder how many made it to the temple all ready." He thought aloud.

"Not sure, but hopefully no one is hurt." Reed answered.

"Hopefully." Corvo responded. He saw the tree line end up ahead, and farther beyond that was a stone structure. Corvo gestured to it and Reed followed him as he took off in the direction. As he broke through the tree line, he noticed stone pillars holding up chess pieces. "Those must be the relics." Reed exclaimed.

Upon further examination, Corvo noticed two individuals already at the temple. One wore a full suit of thin, flexible armor with what appeared to be some sort of reel. His proficiency appeared to be whips that originated from those reels along with two energy short swords that he concealed on his wrists. He seemed to also have an affinity for martial arts, as well as a semblance of short range teleportation. All this was completed by a mask that resembled the lower half of a skull which covered just under his eyes. He had jet black hair and a thin piece of yellow fabric with a peculiar black pattern on it.

The other was a female. Fairly short, she appeared to be teeming with electronics. She wore goggles over her eyes and bore a form of jet pack. She held an assault rifle, which apparently could transform into not only a sniper rifle, but an energy longsword. She had long brown hair with two bear ears poking from the top. She also had containers on her thighs that stored grenades, multiple types as a matter of fact. She wore small amounts of armor on her torso and legs. Very thin, but enough to provide decent protection. Her semblance was interesting, an EMP wave that disabled electronics, but at the cost of a lot of aura.

Corvo and Reed approached behind them. "Hey there." Corvo yelled.

The pair turned around, slightly shocked from the sudden appearance of others. The female smiled past Corvo, at Reed. He approached her and the exchanged a quick, tender kiss.

"Corvo...um...this is my girlfriend. She is a Faunus."


	3. The First Step Part 2

**[Here is chapter 3! I know chapter 2 was a little late but since I got my laptop I've just been cranking out words. From now on I'm gonna try and update this story every Thursday, so be on the look out for that! Anyways, formal intros to the other two new characters are in this chapter. Additionally, this chapter has a surplus of action, so I'm sure everyone will enjoy that! Well...hopefully at least. Enjoy!]**

While many people would find an interracial couple odd, even revolting, Corvo wasn't bothered one bit by this new fact. Reed's girlfriend was a bear Faunus named Nicole Stark. They had been together for a little over a year and happier than ever, no matter the criticism they would receive from random people. Reed, with his fear of being tossed out as a social outcast, would sometimes fall short when people confronted him and Nicole. She understood him, though, for he was never actually socially accepted. He wasn't the first MacMillien to fall for a Faunus, his mother was one in fact, but he retained all human traits from his father. However, this did not matter to certain people in the public, as he was frequently bullied in his early years. Fortunately, that doesn't happen anymore due to his imposing stature. He still had high hopes of breaking the fear he had gained after all those years of discrimination. Nicole's partner, who turned out be the one that Corvo and Jaune met in the restroom last night, was named Jay Sakurai. He was rather bold, and showed small traits of cynicism and even narcissism, but his heart seemed like it was in the right place.

"Sooooo, relics. My pick!" He declared.

He walked in the opposite direction of the group and started to choose. Without even consulting Nicole on which she wanted, he held up a black rook piece. Corvo held a similar piece in his hand, the second black rook. He looked to Reed who shrugged/nodded in approval. Corvo secured the piece onto his utility belt and Jay tossed his own to Nicole, who copied Corvo's action.

"Time to go home." Reed sighed, squinting as he looked in the direction they had came. The sun was almost at it's peak in the sky, indicating it would soon be noon.

"How do you suggest we do that?" Jay questioned, giving him odd look with his eyes.

Corvo chimed in. "Easy, we walk to the cliff we were launched from, then we climb."

"Seems simple enough." Nicole answered, agreeing to the strenuous task.

"Says the one with the jet pack! And who assigned you leader?" Jay directed his comment to Corvo.

"No one. But if you have a better idea, feel free to pitch in."

Jay stood in silence. Thinking.

"That's what I thought." Corvo smirked, victorious.

"Hey I wasn't done thinking yet!" Jay retorted.

After a very brief moment of silence, Corvo spoke up again, "Done?"

"Yeah I'm done." Jay spoke with a small tone of annoyance.

"Then we should be on our way." Corvo turned and walked in the direction of the cliff, Reed and Nicole following close behind. Jay put his Index finger and thumb on the bridge of his nose, then followed the group. They reached the tree line that Corvo and Reed had emerged from earlier. Corvo walked along in a fairly calm demeanor. Reed followed behind him with his shield on his forearm, his right hand constantly lingering near SMG on his hamstring. Nicole pointed her Assault Rifle in into the trees and bushes, ready for something to jump out. Jay followed almost in a similar manner as Corvo, but Corvo was still tensed, Jay was going along without a care in the world. The forest was very ominous, not a single sound that was out of place. Not a single sound...

Corvo whipped around as soon as he heard the branch snap. "Jay!"

An Ursa ripped out of the bushes near Jay and swiped at him. But the claw came in contact with nothing but air. Jay appeared behind it, his whips already wrapping around the creatures ankles. He tugged hard and the bear-grimm collapsed. Corvo fired off in a sudden burst of speed and planted his armored knuckles into the Ursa's head. Jay appeared several feet away, leaning on a tree, as Corvo sent the Grimm tumbling across the ground. The creature stood up, obviously not as fragile as a Beowolf. An armor piercing round burst through it's throat. Nicole lowered her rifle, changed to sniper form.

"Good shot, sweetheart!" Reed congratulated.

Jay spat in mock disgust. Corvo simply smirked at the blue armored warrior, chuckling slightly while shaking his head. The Ursa had since disintegrated and the group continued their trek back to Beacon. a loud pitched shriek broke through the air. Human.

"Someone's in trouble." Nicole commented.

"Should we do something?" Reed asked.

Jay chuckled. "Whoever it is got themselves in trouble. We are too far away to rush to save someone who can save themselves."

"But what if they can't?" Nicole pressed, not happy with Jay's response.

Corvo watched the two bicker. It took a few seconds for him to decide to say something. "Well, Its too late now. Your bickering has taken up too much time. But on top of that, I think we have our own problems."

He pointed behind them. The group turned and witnessed a King Taijitu slither out of the shadows. It raised its dual heads and snarled at the group.

"Welp...run!" Corvo ordered.

All four turned and began a full on sprint away from the giant snake. However, their efforts proved fruitless as the creature easily slithered its way past them, blocking their escape. Both the heads hissed in unison.

"Well this is just perfect!" Jay remarked.

"Lighten up, Jay! It's just smiling at ya!" Reed mocked.

Corvo was quickly formulating an idea in his head. "Nicole! What do those grenades do?"

"Explode." She answered very simply, smiling.

Corvo rolled his eyes. "Anything special?"

"Yeah I got incendiary and freezing...Corvo look out!"

He turned and launched himself out of the way as the King Taijitu attempted to barrel into him. It sped towards Reed, who raised his shield. The snake collided with his armament and Reed used this moment to guide the snake into a tree as it glided along the metal.

Corvo recovered from his sudden maneuver and looked back to Nicole. "Freezing?'

She nodded, pulling a small canister from her belt that had an icy blue detail to complement the otherwise silver color.

"Ok, use your jetpack to get above it then throw near wear the two ends meet in the middle."

"Got it." She turned. Igniting her jets, she was propelled into the air. The wail of her jetpack slowly died out as she rose.

The King Taijitu had since recovered from its collision with the tree and was now attacking Reed and Jay. Jay swung his whips with unparalleled precision, showing a more advanced affinity with his specialty. His weapons struck the snake in multiple areas, but nothing seemed to really faze the creature, until a well placed swing struck its underbelly. It wailed in pain and anguish, turning towards Jay with a fire in its crimson eyes. It was about to bring its fangs down on the martial artist, only to find itself stuck after a loud hiss, then crackle.

Nicole had hit her mark. The mid section, where the two ends of the snake meet, was now frozen to the ground. It hissed in anger, struggling to free itself. Corvo sprinted towards it. He launched himself and cartwheeled mid-air, bring his heel down on the snakes black colored head. The white colored head watched as it counterpart was driven into the ground. The gauntlet wielder hopped off, turning around. The head slowly attempted to raise itself, obviously struggling, but that was ended with a battle blade being driven through its cranium. The white head launched itself at Corvo, who reared his fist and let the combined power of his muscles and thrusters to propel his fist forward. The armored fist smashed into the white head's nose, sending a shockwave throughout the entire creatures being. The head flung itself back, raising itself into the air and letting out a loud, mighty hiss. But its battle cry was cut short.

Nicole brought herself down on it, her rifle now in its longsword form. She drove the blade into the back of its upper neck, letting gravity drag her down. The King Taijitu yowled before collapsing to the ground, with Nicole standing behind it. Her sword blade retracted into the hilt and the barrel ejected from its place. The trigger regained its positioning and her stock was reformed from the hilt. She adjusted her grip, now holding it in rifle form. Corvo looked for everyone. Reed and Jay approached as Nicole walked right up behind him.

"Everyone good?" He asked.

"Never better." Jay said with small amounts of sarcasm.

Reed chuckled. "Feel great. That hit kinda messed up my shoulder, though."

Nicole's ears pricked. "How bad?" She had a look of concern on her face.

"Oh, he's alright. Come on, big guy." Jay playfully smacked his shoulder, Reed sucking in air through gritted teeth as a response. He looked over at Jay with an annoyed look. "I'm sure my aura will fix it shortly."

Corvo nodded before turning around again. More roars echoed in the distance, small cracks of gunfire following.

"We have to regroup with the others. Any suggestions?" Corvo asked.

"Saw a giant, stone, temple thingy the second we were launched from the cliff." Jay said, actually contributing.

Corvo looked to him and nodded. "We head there. Which direction?"

Jay pointed to his right, nearly smacking Reed again in the process. The shielded student growled.

The group took off in the direction Jay had pointed to. Roars grew in volume as they ran. Through the trees, Corvo could see other students fending off a Death Stalker. The giant scorpion swung hits claws with fury, but failed to actually hit anyone. A Nevermore flew above, pestering any other students not occupied with the Death Stalker. Once they broke through the treeline into the clearing, Corvo noticed two distinct groups. Ruby, The Ice Queen, The bowed-girl, and Yang stood on different pillars that made up the towering monument, fighting the Nevermore. Jaune, a hammer wielding girl, Pyrrha, and a young man utilizing two SMGs took on the Death Stalker. Corvo noticed the bridge had been destroyed, effectively separating both groups for the time being. Corvo equipped his barrage cannons and fired at the scorpion. Nicole took off and fired down sniper rounds, all of them simply bouncing off the shell of the Death Stalker.

The Nevermore flung feathers upon the newly arrived group. Jay teleported constantly to avoid them. He eventually teleported to a more elevated position and launched himself in the air. He launched both whips from his reels and slashed at the Nevermore. The bird squawked in pain as Jay landed, action rolling to reduce the impact. Reed fired bullets into the air, hoping to hit the bird, but his efforts were fruitless. The Death Stalker took notice of his presence and attempted to crush Reed. He lifted his shield above his head as the claw came down. His shoulder seared with pain, but not enough to falter his defense. The Scorpion suddenly spun, using its tail as a bat. Reed ducked just as the tail swung over his head. However, Jaune wasn't paying close enough attention to dodge the object speeding towards him. Luckily, Corvo shoved him out of the way, but he in turn suffered the blow. He was hit by the creatures tail and sent flying across the half bridge. His armor created sparks as he skidded across the stone surface to the very edge. He grabbed a hold of the brick as his body dangled. He looked down and saw nothing but fog in what seemed like a bottomless pit. Looking back to his hands, he struggling to maintain a grip on the loose brick.

Jaune yelled out to him, trying to run towards his dangling friend. The Nevermore prevented this, raining down feathers on them and forcing Jaune into a defensive stance. A brick came lose and broke off, leaving Corvo dangling with one arm. Corvo attempted to use his gauntlet's thrusters to help himself up, but all in a matter of seconds the second brick he clung to broke off. He began to fall, but a sudden force collided with him. He hit the cliff side, briefly knocking the air from him. Thinking as fast as he could, Corvo drove his right blade into the rock. He quickly spotted his savior, slowly beginning to fall as they had no foothold. His left hand darted for them and grabbed a hold of their wrist. He looked down and smiled.

"Gotcha, Yang."

"I had you first." She said, giggling.

She was oddly happy considering the circumstances they were in.

"Alright, climb onto me and I'll get us back up."

Yang complied, finding the crooks in his armor and placing her hands in them. Once she felt comfortable, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Corvo felt her hot breath going down his neck. He reared his spare arm back and drove the other blade into the rock as well, only higher. Then he pulled out the other and drove it back in higher then the other. Repeating the process, he eventually got the both of them back to the top, Yang climbing up first and turning around to grab his hand. She helped by pulling him back up. He took a quick second to catch his breath.

"Th-thanks, Yang." He said, smiling at the blonde.

She shrugged. "Eh, you can repay me later."

He cocked his head to the side, smirking at her. She had a small look of mischief in her eyes. A high pitched wail caught his attention. The pair turned, Corvo expecting it to be Jaune being chased or something, but discovered it was actually the girl with the hammer crashing down on the Death Stalker, hammering its stinger into its head like a nail. Pyrrha raised her hand and guided her thrown shield back to her hand. Corvo observed her, extremely impressed.

"That your idea?" He asked once he approached her.

"Nope, all his." She said, turning and looking at a victorious Jaune Arc.

A shriek rang through the air as the Nevermore drove itself into the temple, causing a majority of it to collapse. Reed and Jay had made their way over to the temple to help the others with the giant bird and now found themselves caught in the collapsing stone. Both of them expertly clambered on the pillars, but Jay was unfortunate enough to leap onto one that broke as soon as he made contact. He lost his footing, not having time to teleport. He began to fall, but a black ribbon with a gun on the end wrapped around his ankle, holding him up. He saw the bowed-girl struggling to hold his weight. Quickly, he tucked his arm near his chest, then he snapped it out. A whip launched from his forearm with a small hook on the end. He penetrated the stone and dug itself in. The girl holding him up skillfully unwrapped her weapon and let his whip hold him. Slowly retracting it, he began to climb back up. Reed eventually made it to the top of the collapsing tower, using his powerful leg muscles to launch himself. The Nevermore turned to face him as his shield was thrown into its neck. It bounced off and fell to the ground. Reed managed to get a few rounds into the creature, further weakening it.

As he landed, Nicole flew towards the Nevermore and threw a grenade at it. Upon exploding, it knocked the bird from the sky, causing it to collapse at the base of the opposite cliff side where the stone temple met the rock. Ruby, the "Ice Queen", and girl wearing the bow managed to make an effective slingshot using glyphs and the bow. Ruby was launched towards the Nevermore, wrapping _Crescent Rose's_ blade around its throat and planting her feet along the Cliffside. The girl of white formed glyphs under her feet and more following up the cliff. Ruby fired shell after shell from the sniper function of her weapon, propelling herself and the Nevermore up the cliff. Once she met the edge, one last shot was all it took to decapitate the Grimm, its body falling into the foggy pit. The others watched Ruby walk to the edge overlooking them and stare down at them, a cheerful smile upon her face.

 **LATER**

"Corvo Murrilo, Reed MacMillien, Jay Sakurai, Nicole Stark. Please come up on stage."

Teams RWBY and JNPR had already been formed, the former consisting of Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang while the latter consisted of Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren. Now, It was Corvo's turn, along with the other three. All four walked on stage, standing in the order they had been called. Ozpin stood before them.

"You four retrieved the two black rook pieces. From this day forth, you will be known as Team Crimson, or CMSN."

Colt felt the excitement well up in him. He had a team now! Gone were the days of wandering the streets of Vale alone!

Ozpin continued. "Led by...Corvo Murrilo."

His eyes went wide. He looked to his left, down the line. Jay simply shrugged, but Reed and Nicole looked back at him and smile. Reed nodded at him and had an 'I told you so' look on his face. They all stepped off the stage once Ozpin dismissed them. Corvo was instantly greeted by a force that saved him earlier, the blonde hugging him tightly.

"Congratulations!" She squealed, letting him go. Ruby came up behind.

"Hello, my fellow team leader." She giggled.

Jaune walked up to him as Ruby left. Corvo smiled. "Congrats, Jaune! Lets be the best team leaders Beacon has ever known!"

Jaune slightly chuckled. "Oh, I don't know, Corvo."

"Oh come on! Don't be beating yourself up already, I guarantee that I'll make a bunch of mistakes." Corvo reassured him, playfully smacking his shoulder.

Pyrrha walked up to him. "I, for one, think Ozpin made the right choice making Jaune our leader." Jaune blushed at her complement and Corvo smiled, his gaze swapping between the two.

"Hey!"

Corvo turned around and saw Weiss. He instantly felt his cheer being stolen from him. She approached him with a serious look on her face and Corvo thought he was about to get shot down for becoming a leader and when she didn't.

"Ok, I understand that we may have started off on the wrong foot. But I suppose we can be friends." She sighed. "Yeah! She did it!" Ruby squealed from somewhere random.

Corvo smiled and looked down at her. "Its fine. And good, always willing to add another friend and ally to the roster."

Weiss met his eyes and nodded, walking away.

"Wow, not exactly something I thought I'd see from her." Yang said, reminding Corvo she was still there.

Corvo chuckled. "Yeah, but people can change."

Yang nodded. "By the way, you owe me for saving you still."

Corvo smiled and closed his eyes, laughing on the inside. "What do you want me to do? Buy you Ice Cream?"

"Sounds good. See you at, like, six." Yang smirked playfully at him before walking away.

Corvo scanned the room as students flooded out. Nora and Ren spoke with Jaune and Pyrrha while Yang walked over to her sister and playfully rubbed her fist into her sisters head. Nicole sat next to Reed, examining his shoulder. His aura had healed it not long after he sustained the injury, but Nicole appeared to always be concerned with his health. Blake was sitting cross-legged, reading a book while Weiss looked over certain dust vials. Jay leaned on a wall in the corner, a shadow hiding most of him. His eyes were shut, his head slowly bobbing up and down as he snored. Corvo concluded that this would be an interesting year...an interesting year indeed.


	4. Making A Name

The sound of loud clashing echoed through the halls. Jaune Arc was facing off against Cardin Winchester in the sparring arena. All eyes had fallen upon them as Jaune let out a mighty yell and swung his sword...only to miss horribly when Cardin tripped him over. Jaune attempted to quickly recover, but ended up tripping over his own two feet. Once he stood, Cardin's mace was already on top of him. He was, however, quick enough to block the blow. The pair stood with their weapons pressing against each other. Corvo watched with small amounts of pity for Jaune, who obviously didn't show a large sum of skill in the field of fighting. Pyrrha had been watching as well, standing next to Corvo as she observed her team leader with concern...and curiosity. She appeared to be in some other world, so Corvo broke the silence to make sure she was alright.

"Pyrrha, what do you think?" He asked, gesturing his armored fore arm towards the arena, _Tempered Fang_ already equipped.

The red-head snapped from her intense focus.

"Mhm, whats that Corvo?" She looked at him in confusion.

He was more gestured towards the arena.

"Oh, well, I think Jaune is just nervous."

Corvo nodded. "I could understand. He must be fairly new to fighting if he still has some nervousness. Unless he is only nervous fighting allied people. You know, fearful of hurting them." Corvo stated, expressing his opinion on the possibilities of how Jaune made into such a prestigious combat school but didn't seem to show a lot of potential.

"Yes, I'm sure he will straighten out once he is used to the environment." Pyrrha agreed, refocusing on the fight.

Jaune was now on the ground, looking at his scroll as his aura depleted on the bar.

Corvo cocked his head to the side.

'Curious...' He thought. 'You'd think that two weeks after arriving here one would be acclimated to the atmosphere.'

He placed the thought in the back of his head. Jaune was shy, so maybe it took him longer. Corvo watched Cardin leave the arena as he taunted the poor blonde. Corvo stifled an annoyed grunt as Cardin walked by. He did not wish to start a fight, not wanting to embarrass the large young man.

'Let him think he is glorious...he'll learn.'

It was then that he realized that Professor Goodwitch had began the randomizer for the next and final match of the day. Both landed on a pair with a rather similar style. Goodwitch called those students forward.

"Yang Xiao Long of Team RWBY and Corvo Murrilo of Team CMSN, please come forward."

Corvo let out an amused sigh upon hearing his opponent. He looked over to the blonde as she walked onto the sparring arena. Stepping on himself, he watched her smirk with mischievous eyes. Corvo watched her and spoke.

"Well, remember when we first met and I promised to beat your ass." He said whilst smirking.

Yang laughed. "I believe that was ME who promised that to YOU!" She corrected.

"Oh, whoops. Well...spoiler alert." He smiled playfully.

The buzzer rang loud and Yang didn't waste a moment. Propelling herself towards him with _Ember Celica_ , she reared her arm back to attempt a strike. Corvo smirked and ducked under her, thrusting up and wrapping his arms around her mid-section. He lifted her into the air before utilizing his might to throw her to the ground. He landed mere seconds after she came crashing down. The young-man was caught off guard when a fist suddenly struck his cheek, releasing a blast that sent him across the arena. As he regained his footing, Yang threw another punch at him. He successfully blocked it, grabbing a hold of her fist. He twisted her arm to the side and kneed her in the side of her stomach, knocking the breath from her. Yang managed to regain her baring and drove her second fist into his stomach and blasted him upwards. She jumped up and grabbed his wrists, flinging him onto his back. She spun skillfully in the air, positioning herself to bring her fist down on his face. Corvo could see the victorious smile on she bore upon her lips. When she dropped down, however, he wasn't there. She looked up and saw him. _Tempered Fang's_ thrusters roared until he deactivated them, rolling backwards onto his feet and drawing a barrage cannon.

He opened fire on the blonde who in return fired powerful shotgun blasts. The projectiles collided and exploded midair. Both stopped firing and Yang stared into the newly created smoke. She heard a brief sound of fire as she noticed her opponent emerge from the smoke, midair. Corvo thrusted forward again, ejecting a battle blade on his left. He spun in the air and finally brought the blade down on her. His strike was blocked by her own gauntlet. The blade glided off her defense, creating brilliant orange sparks that peppered the arena. He did, however, apply enough force to knock her backwards, separating each other by roughly ten feet.

"Done yet, boi?!" She taunted, Raising her arms to be parallel with her shoulders.

Corvo looked up at a large screen mounted on the wall. It showed Yang's and his own aura level. Both of them were pretty much neck and neck, with only about a quarter missing from their respective meters. He turned his attention back to here.

"Why? Poor baby getting tired?" He retorted, smirking.

"Hmm, didn't think the first time you call me baby would be when I was beating the heck out of you." She continued her taunt spree.

What Yang didn't realize as she taunted him was that he was pulling a red dust vial from the back of his belt. Quickly, he whipped out his right cannon and popped out the ammunition cylinder. He popped open the vial and placed it inside before slamming the cylinder back into place. He raised the weapon and pulled the trigger before Yang could react. Pulling the trigger three times, Corvo's first shot completely missed, with the second being easily dodged. Yang did not notice the third and was blasted by a large, fiery explosion. She landed hard on her back, slowly looking up at him as he emerged from the small cloud of smoke. She simply smiled before getting back on her feet. Planting her boots firmly on the ground, she fired _Ember Celica_ at him. He never faltered in his step as he knocked the blasts out of the way with his gauntlets, causing tiny explosions behind him as they flew off course. But soon she overwhelmed him, and a shot struck him in the chest. Yang looked for the results, but was slightly disappointed. He stood there, slightly bent over. He was shaking his head to regain his baring and try to get the ringing out of his ears. Once this was accomplished, he stood tall once more, showcasing the blackish mark on his chestplate left in the blows wake.

"How'd that one feel?" She teased, satisfied that she left a mark for him to remember.

"Oh, you think your just so hot, don't you." He said, raising his fists into a defensive position.

Yang smirked at him. "Don't answer that." He stated, retracting his question as he knew to well the coming response.

Yang blasted _Ember Celica_ behind her, propelling herself towards the middle of the ring. Corvo, using his thrusters, did the same. The pair skidded to a halt just before meeting in the middle ground. Yang swung left, Corvo blocking the strike. He kicked her in the ribs and moved his spare left hand to activate _Tempered Fang_ attempt to strike the blonde before him. However, she quickly leapt backwards, allowing his blade to pierce through the floor. He quickly pulled it out as he received a kick in the stomach. The warrior stumbled backwards but didn't fall. He looked to the scoreboard. His aura only was a slight bit under hers, but this certainly couldn't be allowed.

He flung himself at her, slightly catching her off guard. He struck her across the face with his right hand and followed up with a left handed blow to the side of her stomach. Now feeling his blood pumping and aura soaring, Corvo caught a second wind. Yang threw fist after fist at him, only to be dodged or blocked. Eventually, he grabbed a hold of her right gauntlet as she attempted another strike. He drove his own into her stomach, the thrusters strengthening the blow enough to briefly knock her into the air. She landed with skill and was ready for his next blow. He came at her with a fist, which she successfully pushed away whilst blasting him with a gauntlet strike/trigger pull. He was knocked backwards onto his knees before quickly recovering and ejecting both of _Tempered fang's_ battle blades. He swung over her head as she ducked and threw another fist, but his own well timed block put a stop to that strike before it really began.

The pair had become a flurry of spinning combatants, each attempting to best the other for simple bragging rights. Corvo eventually landed a hard kick with his right leg. He struck her abdomen harder than most humans, and the audience immediately took notice to the impressive strength behind the strike. Even Pyrrha was shocked. She couldn't even deliver a blow that powerful. Yang stumbled backwards as Corvo maneuvered for another strike. Yang managed to duck in time, but the consequences were not considered. Corvo's battle blade had clipped a small strand of her golden locks as she ducked. When she stood tall once more, she saw the small piece of gold slowly descending just before her lilac eyes. Corvo's semblance spiked as he watched her lilac eyes turn into a burning red. She pounded her fists together, creating a massive shockwave that knocked Corvo to the other end of the arena.

The crowd gasped in horror, fully aware of what he had just done. Ruby watched on, completely petrified that her big sis might actually kill him. There was a brief moment of silence, only broken by Yang releasing a powerful growl as she launched herself forward with extreme speed. Corvo saw no other option. His aura was almost drained and Yang's as well, so it was either all or nothing: He decided to take the bull by the horns. Mustering up all the power _Tempered Fang's_ thrusters could handle, Corvo propelled himself in her direction. Yang reared her arm, preparing to strike. Corvo had done the same. As the two met in the middle, their fists collided fiercely with one another. The concussion wave was unbelievable as the crowd gasped and watched both combatants get sent across the arena. Corvo utilized all the aura he had to protect himself from the blow, hoping it would be just enough. He ground to a halt as he stopped skidding across the flooring. He opened his eyes, discovering his vision to be briefly blurry. Once that recovered, he stood. Corvo felt an ache in his left fist and forearm, the side that struck Yang's own fist. He flexed his hand as he looked to the scoreboard.

He was in utter shock. His aura level was barely passable as 'active'. Yang's, however, had dropped below the critical bar.

"Yang!" He yelled, turning to sprint towards her end of the arena. He completely had forgotten that he had just bested her, only concerned for her well being. He slowed down, stopping right next to her. He got down on his knees.

"Yang! Yang, are you ok?!"

Her eyes fluttered open and she shook her head at a rapid pace, making quite the amusing sound. She looked up at him, her lilac hues returning once more. "Yeah...I think I'm good." She said with a smile.

"Good." Corvo said as he stood up, offering her his hand to assist. She accepted, wrapping her fingers around his wrist. Suddenly, Corvo was dragged to the ground by surprise as the blonde placed herself on top of him. She had his arms pinned near the sides of his head. Corvo raised an eyebrow, slightly chuckling whilst rolling his eyes. "Alright, Yang. You've had your fun."

"Maybe I want a little more." She winked.

"Mrs. Xiao Long! Mr. Murrilo! I do believe your match is over! Now please exit the arena! You have all this weekend to 'play' with..." Glynda's last few words were drowned out by the bell. Corvo did a small fist pump.

"Time for lunch!" He yelled as he rose from the ground, Yang standing beside him. She was blushing madly. Corvo laughed when he saw her face. Almost as red as Ruby's cape.

"Whats wrong?" He said smiling.

"Oh, uh, nothing!" Yang answered, giggling awkwardly.

"If its what Goodwitch said, don't let it bother you. We were just having some innocent fun!" He explained, turning around to exit with Reed.

"Yeah...just innocent fun..." She whispered. She knew it was more than that. She was attracted to him before, but now that he had beaten her, it was a whole new level. She didn't like how most guys just acted cowardly around her or talked like they were the best in the world, only for her to prove them wrong. She kinda liked knowing someone could put up a decent fight against her for once. The blonde made a mental note to defeat him next time as she scampered after him.

* * *

Corvo sat down at a long table in the lunch room with Teams RWBY and JNPR, along with the rest of CMSN. He sat across from Reed and to the left of Jaune. Yang hurriedly took the set to his right. They all doned school uniforms in preparation for their next class after lunch. But now was a time to relax. Corvo picked up a cheeseburger that he had selected from the lunch line, as did Jaune. Pyrrha sat across from the blonde boy.

"You two both made...interesting choices in food." She commented whilst shoving a fork into her salad.

Jaune reacted by looking at his food in disappointment. Corvo merely chuckled. "Gotta have a treat every once in a while." He replied with a friendly smile.

"I wish I could give you a treat." Yang mumbled.

"What did you..."

"Nothing!" She interrupted him.

Nora and Ren had just taken their seats when the hammer wielder watched Yang with a mischievous glare as the blonde yoinked a french fry from Corvo's tray. The latter didn't seem to care, instead focusing more on a conversation he was having with Reed about semblances.

"So how'd you discover yours?" He asked.

Reed chuckled slightly. "Their was a reason why I was the best pitcher on my hometown's baseball team. Being able to have perfect accuracy can get you places. And with the shield, it helps a lot when I throw the thing."

Corvo nodded. "Found out mine when I beat my brother for in our first fight. We had never sparred before and not to mention he was older than me..."

"Woah, woah...was?" Reed interrupted.

Corvo felt a pang of hurt when he noticed Reed catch his use of words. "Yeah...um...He's moved onto better things now." He said with a grim look on his face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"It's alright, Reed. It's all in the past. Anyways, my brother and I sparred for the first time and couldn't figure out how I bested him. It wasn't until I described how I knew his style did my dad declare that it was my semblance." Corvo explained.

"Interesting." Reed nodded.

Now, everyone had joined them at the table and Nora spoke up. "I have a topic! Do you guys have any crushes!?" She blurted out, finishing the sentence with a small look of amusement towards a blushing Yang.

The blonde wanted nothing more than to pummel her into the ground at that very moment. Pyrrha was blushing as well, looking at Jaune. However, no one seemed to notice. Everyone had their sights on the bright red cheeks of Yang Xiao Long. Ruby noticed the embarrassed look on her sister.

"Yang, you don't have to tell us who your crush is."

Jaune decided to butt in. "Yeah, I'm not afraid to hear how great I am."

Yang simply looked at him and said. "Noooo no no."

Jaune shook his head, chuckling slightly. "I...I was just toying."

"It better not be Cardin." Weiss stated.

Yang's eyes went red very briefly. "What kind of girl do you take me for?!"

"A bimbo who is into jerks."

Yang pounded her fist on the table. Corvo gave Weiss a small glare. "Weiss! You said you would try to be nicer!" Ruby complained.

"Well...I...ugh...sorry Yang." The ice princess stated, though not in a happy manner.

"Ow! Please stop!" The whole group heard the cry.

Corvo turned around and, speak of the Grimm and they shall show, it was Cardin tugging on poor Velvet's ears. Corvo's hands formed angered fists.

"You ok, Corvo?" Reed asked.

Corvo responded with a simple smirk, shaking his head. His fists remained clenched. Nicole, who had been sitting next to Reed, had a slight look of concern on her face. Velvet let out another wail and Corvo slammed his fists on the table. He stood up and turned as Reed vaulted over the table. Corvo began to march towards Cardin when Reed grabbed a hold of him. Jay had teleported behind him and took a hold of his other side. Cardin took notice and began to mock Team CMSN's leader.

"Oh, big bad Corvo wanting to defend the poor Faunus girl. Your just as much of a freak as she is." He said, gesturing towards the distressed rabbit Faunus. He gave another rough tug on her ears.

Reed and Jay exchanged a glance. "He deserves it." Jay stated. Both the young warriors released their leader, who launched himself at the entirety of Team CRDL. Russel Thrush and Sky Lark moved to stop him, Sky preparing a kick and Russel rearing his arm back. Corvo raised both arms and blocked their strikes simultaneously. With Sky to his left and Russel on his right, Corvo scanned them. His semblance in his state of anger practically laughed at the odds of these two besting him. He easily dispatched Russel by simply maneuvering his arm around the thinner boys hand and grabbing a hold of his face. Corvo quickly shoved Russel to the side. Securing a better hold on Sky's leg, Corvo used his freshly free arm and brought it down on Sky's knee. There was only a small crack and a slight wail of pain from Sky, but Corvo simply didn't care. he dropped the poor excuse of a man to the side before readying himself to confront both Dove Bronzewing and Cardin himself. Dove managed to tackle Corvo to the ground. The latter planted his feet on the former's stomach and heaved him off, quickly recovering from the brief moment of vulnerability. Dove smashed into a recovering Russel Thrush, knocking him over once more.

Corvo watched with wicked delight at the spectacle that was the three members of CRDL stumbling over each other. That was ruined when Cardin's fist barreled into the side of his face, knocking him backwards. As Corvo recovered he felt a liquid leak onto his face. He swiped a finger under his nose and discovered a trickle of blood. He smiled and shook his head. Cardin prepared another hefty strike aiming for Corvo's face. However, he was quickly thwarted. Corvo lifted his right leg and struck Cardin in between the legs. The young man shrieked before collapsing.

Corvo heard Yang laughing hysterically. Well, everyone was laughing, but Yang was most prominent. Corvo didn't know if it was because she was actually laughing that loud or because her laughing had this beautiful tune to it. Kinda like Corvo's favorite song, something he could listen to over and over again.

"MR. MURRILO!"

Corvo's train of thought was instantly lost...more like derailed and hit a building.

He mumbled some incoherent babble in response to the reprimanding yell. He realized it was Professor Goodwitch standing before him, her emerald eyes seemingly staring into his soul. Corvo sighed.

"Ozpin's office. NOW!" She commanded.

Corvo trudged off as his friends watched, giving him smiles and nods and thumbs ups for his actions. He smirked as he watched them. He heard someone call to him, turning his head but continuing his walk with Goodwitch.

"Thank you!" Velvet smiled gleefully as she wave to him.

Corvo smiled and waved back. Turning towards the exit of the cafeteria. He might get a weeks worth detention for possibly hospitalizing at least two members of CRDL, but he was content knowing that what he did was right. He only hoped Ozpin understood.


	5. A Night on the Town

**[Here it is, Chapter 5! Sorry if there was a delay, I'm alternating between Halo: Nova and RWBY: AoC. I'll try to be more keen on getting things done in a timely manner. Distractions, distractions, distractions...happens to the best of us. Anyways, some big things are revealed and happen in this chapter, so I hope you all enjoy it! There is still a few major reveals I'm saving for later on down the road but time will bring it shortly. Please enjoy the chapter!]**

"Take a seat, Mr. Murrilo." Ozpin said with the calm voice he always bore.

The Headmaster gestured towards a seat on the other side of his desk. Professor Goodwitch stood behind the chair Corvo had chosen, awaiting Ozpin to begin.

"I have received news that you spurred up a small skirmish with Team CRDL in the cafeteria."

Corvo simply nodded, watching the Headmaster's facial expression.

"May I ask, why did you begin that quarrel?"

Corvo figured the truth was obviously the best option. "Cardin was picking on Velvet, Sir." He said calmly.

"Mhm, Mr. Winchester seems to have an issue with the Faunus. Something I do not desire in a Huntsman." Ozpin explained.

"Then why don't you expel him!?" Corvo questioned, slightly raising his voice.

Goodwitch moved to silence him, only to be stopped by Ozpin. "Glynda, I believe you have done your duty. Please, leave us to talk."

The Professor looked at him and nodded. She turned and exited the large room.

Ozpin met Corvo's gaze once he finished watching her leave. "Corvo, as much as I do wish to expel Team CRDL from campus, I simply cannot. They have a right to attend this school as long as they have the required prerequisites. Which they all do. What I can and WILL do, is punish them accordingly."

Corvo nodded. "I understand."

There was a moment of silence between the Headmaster and the gauntlet-wielder. Corvo noticed the magnificent view of Vale Ozpin had from the large window in his office. It was gorgeous.

"Excellent view, isn't it?" Ozpin spoke up, noticing the students trailing eyes.

"Um, yes it is." Corvo responded.

Ozpin smiled. "Come." The Headmaster stood and led Corvo to the window overlooking Vale.

"Tell me, Mr. Murrilo, what do you see?"

Corvo scanned the city. "I see Vale."

"Go deeper."

"Citizens, both Human and Faunus."

"Why are you in my academy, Mr. Murrilo?"

Corvo looked to Ozpin, locking eyes. "To improve my abilities and eventually graduate. Then, to help those Humans and Faunus. But not just in Vale, no, in Atlas, Mystral, Vacuo, wherever people may be. If someone's robbing a store, I'll be there. If the White Fang raid a train or factory, I'll be there. If the Grimm tear down the walls and ravage the city, I WILL be there."

Ozpin never averted his gaze. "Why?"

Corvo was slightly taken aback by the question. "What do you mean?"

"I'm positive that you don't owe everyone on Remnant something, so I ask again, If you are not obligated to defend and protect, why do you still choose this life? Not to mention, risk your life for others you don't know?" Ozpin grew deeper with the question.

Corvo thought about his answer for a few seconds, Ozpin watching him intently.

"Well, I guess the short answer is someones got to do it. I mean, those people out there..." He gestured out the window, to Vale. "...they can't defend themselves. Their aura is undisciplined and they lack a semblance or healing property because of it. Which...is fine. They chose to live a life of their own, to work in offices to cafes and everything in between. Everyone has a right to a peaceful lifestyle. But is that always the case? Sadly...no. There is plenty of evil in this world which creates a need for people to take up arms and push it back and hold it there. It creates a need for people to give up a peaceful lifestyle, be it for the adventure or sense of duty. I'm one of those people, Ozpin. I've come to the terms and have surrendered a peaceful lifestyle in favor of what I believe to be a more fulfilling one. I don't owe anyone anything. I simply choose to do it because...if not me, who? I'm sure that's a question almost every Huntsman or Huntress asked before they chose this path."

Corvo stood silently, staring off into Vale as a boat entered the docks. Ozpin stared a few moments more before averting his gaze to the city as well, smiling.

Corvo sighed at the thought. "I want to be a Huntsman to protect people. I want to prevent loss of life as much as I can, even at the cost of my own. I'd do it at this very moment if I had to. No one should suffer the losses I have, no one should have to see what I have seen."

Ozpin grinned. "Mr. Murrilo, I take great pride in having you as a student. Now I do believe class is underway, I suggest you go. I'm here to talk should the need ever arise."

"Thank you, Ozpin."

* * *

"Corvo, wake up." A voice called.

The gauntlet warrior woke up to see Jay staring down at him.

"Ugh, what time is it?" He asked.

"Time for you to get up." He said as he walked to the restroom.

He looked to the clock. it read 5:00 PM.

Corvo mouthed a curse word as he lept out of bed. It had been a few days since his talk with Ozpin and the Friday had finally come. The entirety of the team triad (RWBY, JNPR, CMSN) was heading out for a night on the town. Corvo received very little sleep the night before so he thought it to be a good idea to get some extra rest before going out for a late night. They were to leave in fifteen minutes and Corvo was counting on Jay to wake him up a little earlier. He quickly grabbed a towel and walked into the restroom with the blue-warrior.

"Jay, get out I need a shower."

"What a polite way to ask."

Corvo looked at him with a half amused and half annoyed look. "Please." he said in a mocking tone.

Jay nodded and walked out. Corvo shut the door and locked it.

 **15 minutes later**

Corvo, Reed, Jay, and Nicole stepped out of their dorm room. Teams RWBY and JNPR were already out there waiting.

"Took you long enough!" Weiss shouted.

"Wouldn't have of taken that long if SOMEONE had woken me earlier!" Corvo responded, turning to Jay. The whipper merely shrugged

"Anyway, would everyone like to contribute an idea on where to eat?" Ren asked.

Silence.

"Pancake house!" Nora shouted, jumping into the air.

"Nora, I think we all are getting kinda sick of pancakes." Jaune stated.

"YOU MONSTER!"

"NORA!"

"Yes, Ren?" She suddenly calmed down and stood on one leg next to Ren. The ginger's hands were clasped together and her other leg was hiked up in the air.

"Hey, there is a restaurant called Gerald's that I like. Anyone want to try there?" Reed asked.

"Oh, I've been there. Pretty good!" Corvo said.

The rest of the gang nodded. "Sounds good." Ruby declared.

The group made their way out of the school. Corvo attracted several nasty stares from Team CRDL, not that he cared, he simply found it amusing. He smirked in their direction as they passed. In a short amount of time, everyone was outside waiting for a airship to retrieve them. Corvo sat down on a bench and stared off towards Vale, contemplating Ozpin's questions from several days ago. He felt that his answers were satisfactory...at least he hoped. Goosebumps littered his skin as a cool breeze blew, ruffling his hair as well.

'I should've worn a sweatshirt.' He thought to himself.

Suddenly, an all too familiar force rammed into his side. Yang seated herself right beside him, incredibly close as a matter of fact. "Sup, hot stuff."

Corvo chuckled. "Your the firecracker here."

"True." She said whilst giggling.

Yang wasn't wearing her usual combat uniform, just like everyone else. Instead, she wore simple yellow T-shirt and a pair of tight jeans. She wore a pair of brown boots. Corvo himself had a black shirt and jeans, paired with sneakers. For simple clothing, she looked rather...sexy.

"So everyone's talking about what to do after dinner, I had an idea and figured I'd pass it by you before we all settled on it." She asked.

"What do you have in mind?"

"There is a club in downtown Vale that I have...connections...in and I could get all of you in for free!" She got more excited as she said it.

"Sounds like fun, Yang." He said smiling at the blonde. As he looked at her they made eye contact. Corvo couldn't draw his gaze from the lilac hues. Yang drew a slight smile, her cheeks growing red.

"Airships here!" Pyrrha called out.

The yell broke the air out of their trance. Yang's cheeks were scarlet as she stood up. "So the club sounds good." Corvo said chuckling.

The pair caught up with the rest of the group, Ruby watching Yang with suspicion as she walked close with her fellow gauntlet warrior.

* * *

"Food!" Jaune squealed.

The waitress set plates of food down in front of each person. They sat at an interesting table, one that could fit four people long ways and two short ways. Corvo sat on one of the ends with Reed to his left. Yang was on his right with the rest of team RWBY on one of the long sides. Corvo was drooling over the plate of hot style wings. Yang watched him with amusement.

"Anything else you drool over?" She teased.

He chuckled. "There are some things." He said with a mischievous grin.

Nora shared the same look. "Corvo, do you like melons?" she asked.

"Sure. Watermelon, Cantaloupe, Honeydew..." He suddenly sighed when he noticed Nora giggling.

Reed looked at him, chuckling as well.

"Eh, screw you guys." He said as his hand brought food to his face.

Dinner proceeded well for the group. Corvo and Reed shared stories with an additional but in from Yang. Jaune seemed to be occupied admiring Weiss for something Corvo knew not, although Pyrrha seemed a little off about it to.

'I can't fathom that' He thought to himself.

Nicole and Jay were on the other end of the table. Nicole was talking quite a bit with Blake. The two seemed to really hit it off. Jay spoke with Ren, the two being somewhat ninjas after all. Even in regular dress, Jay still bore is headband.

Everyone was enjoying themselves, until a group of two men and one woman came over.

"Uh, can we help you?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, you can. Get that animal out of here!" The male leader yelled, pointing to Nicole.

Blake's face immediately scrunched up. Weiss rolled her eyes. "It's what we get for travelling with a Faunus." She whispered, though still audible. She did earn a glare from Blake for unknown reasons.

"And if we say no?" Yang spoke up.

"Then you all get your asses kicked." The female answered.

Reed and Corvo exchanged a glance. This is what Reed has been waiting for, an opportunity to stand up for a Faunus. But this was a little different, this Faunus was his girlfriend! Corvo nodded and as a result both of them stood up.

"You can try, because she ain't leaving." Reed said with confidence.

Everyone else stood up, taking up the space behind the two CMSN members.

"Then looks like we have a problem." The lead man said.

He reared his arm back and flung his fist forward. "Wha!?"

Reed had firm grip of the man's hand in his left palm, squeezing down on the man's fist. He howled in pain as Reed placed a punch into the man's gut. The second man went to help the other, only to have Corvo's fist barrel into his face. The female stepped forward only for a strange dart to stick to her skin. She tried to tug it off but it was suctioned onto her skin. An electrical pulse ran through her body, shocking her for a good 5 seconds until she dropped to the floor unconscious. The whole group turned their heads towards Jay, who was retracting his right arm after throwing a stun kunai. Everyone looked at Jay with quizzical expressions.

"Hey, I care for my friends, alright." He answered.

Reed had the lead man on the ground, his foot on planted on his chest. Corvo appeared beside him, his opponent more than taken care of.

"I think you should be the ones to leave, my girlfriend is staying where she is." Reed stated.

"Gir-Girlfriend! You are a disgusting excuse for a human..." The man was silenced. Reed looked to Corvo, who had just kicked the man's head.

"It's was for the best." He smirked.

That's when the they noticed the large crowd that shared the restaurant was staring at them, including a furious restaurant owner.

"What do you delinquent teenagers think you are doing!?" He yelled with an accent.

Corvo stepped forward

"Gerald, It's me!"

"Who? Wait...my Remnant! Corvo Murrilo! Its been ages, my friend!" Gerald yelled ecstatically.

The somewhat smaller man charged forward and took Corvo in a hearty hug.

"I haven't seen you since you were a wee lad! I remember the time when you begged me not to tell your parents about the time when I caught you and your friends smoking..."

"Yeah! I remember that!" Corvo yelled in attempt to drown out Gerald's words. The whole group simply watched, amused.

"Meh, I never liked your friends. But I see you've made some new ones! From Beacon!" Gerald marched forward, accidentally tripping up over one of the unconscious bodies. "Someone take care of that! This ones sprung a leak!"

He pointed to the one Corvo had hit, his nose broken and bleeding profusely. "Sorry, hit that one a little too hard." Corvo said whilst laughing.

Gerald approached the group as restaurant workers removed the bodies. "You, brolic one, name?"

Reed chuckled. "Reed MacMillien."

"I see." Gerald continued his way clockwise around the table, greeting everyone and getting a name from them. He finally reached Yang who was watching Corvo assist the workers in waking up the unconscious trio.

"Hmm, who is this beauty?"

Corvo looked up as he heard the sentence.

"Yang Xiao Long." The blonde answered.

"Oh my! The daughter of Taiyang!" Gerald responded.

"I am to!" Ruby yelled.

Gerald acknowledged her then turned back to Yang. He observed her for a brief moment, making Yang somewhat uncomfortable. "Corvo, good going me boy! Got yourself a daughter of Taiyang! And a rather fine one at that!"

Yang and Corvo both blushed.

"No, no we are not a thing, Gerald." Corvo explained, chuckling a little bit while rubbing the back of his head.

"Not that we've been shipping them for weeks now." Blake said silently.

"What!?" Yang questioned her partner.

Blake looked at her mischievously, but she was not the one to answer.

"It means you two SHOULD be a thing, you dolt." Weiss spoke up.

Yang was blushing even more, giving Weiss a stare of hatred. Corvo simply looked at her then back to the group.

"Well, I see I've crossed a line. You may continue eating and, please, come visit me sometime!" Gerald yelled to Corvo. "And don't hesitate to bring your wonderful friends!"

Gerald walked past Corvo, stopping to whisper. "She obviously has the hots for you, Corvo. I suggest you jump on that before they fade thinking your not interested." Gerald walked away.

Everyone sat down, Yang still blushing redder than Ruby's cape. She had a hard time looking at Corvo.

"Yang, If there is something you wish to talk about..."

"Yes, there is. But I'd prefer a more private environment." She responded. She looked uncharacteristically troubled.

"Wanna find a room or just wait until we get back." Corvo rested his hand on her shoulder, brightening her up. "Later, I don't want to botch the night." She said, slowly smiling.

Corvo nodded as Yang returned to happiness. The rest of their time at the restaurant was more than satisfactory.

* * *

"Ta-da!" Yang yelled as she presented the nightclub she spoke oh so fondly of.

The group stood on the sidewalk looking up. The club was higher up in the building and the group could see flashing multi-colored lights in one of the levels in said building.

"Come on, guys! I love this place!" Yang ran into the front door of the building as everyone else followed her. They reached an elevator.

"Too small, we'll have to split up into smaller groups and wait for our turn." Weiss stated.

And so it was done, two smaller groups were formed from the larger one. The first consisted of Yang, Ruby, Blake, Weiss, Corvo, and Reed. They boarded the elevator and it began to rise as they chose the corresponding floor.

"I'm so excited! I've been wanting to bring you guys here since I met all of you!" Yang rambled to Corvo. She was extremely happier now compare to earlier and Corvo was delighted to see that. It wouldn't be a party without a happy Yang Xiao Long after all.

"Corvo, you like dancing?" She asked.

He chuckled. "It's alright, I'm not the best at it, but I can have fun with it."

Yang nodded. "Just asking, I'm gonna make you dance so hard that your gonna pass out!" She was ecstatic.

Corvo smiled at her. "I'm sure you will."

Reed nudged him on the arm. "Tonight, you are getting some." He whispered.

Corvo rolled his eyes and looked at Yang. He took a minute to absorb her beauty, something he could never get over. Her gorgeous face and lilac eyes, her blonde hair cascading down her back to her butt. Her personality was intoxicating and her luscious curves could entrance any man. But Corvo knew Yang was picky, hence why she was single. Corvo admitted to himself, he wanted to be the one to change that. The elevator dinged and the doors opened wide, revealing a large dance floor, a DJ, a bar to the left, and a lounge area to the right. The group entered as a multitude of weaponry suddenly pointed at Yang.

"Stop! Let her though! I don't want my club blown to bits again." A bartender growled.

The men lowered their guns and stalked off. Yang had a brief look of annoyance but was now in her bubbly mood once more. The dance floor was already occupied by scores of patrons. The bar was almost filled but the lounge area still had a few booths left available. They quickly took one for their own and sat down, patiently waiting for the second half of their party to arrive.

"What do they serve at the bar, Yang?" Weiss asked.

"Mmm, I know they of course sell alcohol. Which is off limits of course but they also sell sodas and punch. Water for those who have had too much party time." Yang chuckled.

"Well, I could use a cherry soda around now." Corvo stated, standing up and moving to the bar.

He approached it and the bartender instantly took his order. One cherry soda was in front of him within 30 seconds. 'Talk about service' He thought to himself. He made his way back, wrapping around the dance floor. However, unknown to him, Corvo had attracted the attention of two girls: The Malachite twins. They watched him as he walked over to the group he was with, noticing the blonde brawler that had bested them months before. The pair sighed, knowing getting to him would require getting through her. Not exactly something they were willing to do at the moment.

Corvo took a seat next to Yang as the second group walked over to them, taking seats for their own.

"Ren, lets go DANCING!" Nora dragged the poor young man to the dance floor.

"Are they a thing? Like it seems like they are." Nicole asked.

"No, they do things together but not together-together." Jaune explained with Pyrrha nodding.

"Well, I'm going to go dance. I could use a partner if anyone is interested." Yang said. She turned and winked at Corvo.

Corvo suddenly felt force being applied to his back. Reed shoved him off the chair and onto his feet. He mouthed the words 'go' as Yang took a hold of his wrist.

He rolled his eyes, knowing there was no getting out of this, and simply let the attractive blonde drag him to a lit up dance floor. Once there, Yang began to dance and twirl, her golden locks following her movements. Corvo watched mesmerized by how she moved.

"Come on, Corvo! Dance with me!" She laughed.

Corvo snapped from his haze and began to move. It had been years since he attempted to dance, so odds were this would end fairly badly with a tinge of embarrassment. This, however, was not the case. He followed Yang's lead until he picked up enough that he went on his own. He was having a blast! Corvo began to show off a little bit more, nothing terribly fancy, but things that took minor amounts of skill to perform. Eventually, he slipped up and stumbled into one of the railings, catching himself on it. Yang giggled at his small error.

"Well, I knew something embarrassing would happen!" He laughed. Yang laughed along with him. "Embarrassing?! You were doing pretty good!" Corvo smiled at her.

The song changed to a really up beat party song. Yang looked back to the center of the dance floor and back to him. "Lets go!"

She dragged him by the wrist back to the center as they started to dance again. Corvo resumed his performance from moments before as Yang did the same. She shook her head from side to side and moved her hips with the music. Corvo was trying his hardest to focus on dancing, but his attention kept being taken by the gorgeous blonde before him. She moved with an odd amount of grace for party music yet there was intensity present in them. Corvo continued his own thing, dancing with Yang but of course to a lesser degree. He had to admit, he didn't exactly know what he was doing. Yang must of noticed this.

Once the chorus kicked up, Yang bent over and began to grind on his crotch. Corvo was slightly taken a back, but didn't move other than move his hips with hers. While it did feel odd, it felt so right to do it with her. Anyone else and Corvo would have backed out immediately. Her personality was truly intoxicating. The only thing he could think to do only increased the heat of the moment: Corvo placed his hands on her hips. This went on for several more moments before Yang stood up once more. Her cheeks were blushing but she was smiling with joy. They both continued to dance while watching each other. They hopped in place as the song reached its height, pumping their fists in the air.

However, someone who was obviously drunk, had stumbled into Yang. She jerked forward into Corvo's arms as he fell backwards into a chair. Yang ended up on his lap, her blush now more apparent than before. Her bosom was squished against his arm, making him feel somewhat awkward. She giggled as they looked at one another. Their eyes met, her lilac staring into his copper hues. Time seemed to slow down and the people around them faded to black. Her vibrant young face was the only thing Corvo's eyes to focus on, he wanted nothing else.

Mere seconds went by before Corvo was suddenly attacked by Yang's lips. She connected hers to his, the latter's eyes practically popping out in surprise before melting into the moment. His arms wrapped around her body, embracing her as their kiss grew deeper. Corvo's heart was racing incredibly fast, almost like a race horse. He briefly opened his eyes and noticed Yang's hair was giving off a faint glow as they released their affections towards one another. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he gently bit her lower lip and lightly tugged on it.

Meanwhile, the group that sat at the table watched the event unfold. Jay pounded his head on the table.

"Damn it!" He pulled out some lien and handed it to Reed, who was smiling with victory over their bet.

"It's about time he did something." Nicole said as she placed a kiss on Reed's cheek.

Ruby watched on, not knowing how to take in the moment. Weiss simply refused to look, babbling on about how public displays of affections outside of holding hands or hugs is disgusting. Blake watched with content, for she was the one who urged Yang to try something when they walked from Gerald's to the club. She smiled as she pulled out a book and began to read. Jaune was off getting a drink and Pyrrha had disappeared to the dance floor with Nora and Ren.

The moment seemed to last forever, but it was simply a mere two minutes of bliss. Yang and Corvo separated lips, almost gasping for air. Yang looked at him with beautiful, loving eyes. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"This is a private location to you?" He asked with an amused tone in his voice.

"Well, no. Just...um...lost control I guess." The blonde giggled.

Corvo chuckled at her. "So, I guess we might as well finalize it. Yang, wanna be my girlfriend?"

Her answer was plain and simple. She kissed him once more. Once they separated, he laughed.

"I'll take that as a yes." He chuckled.

* * *

Night had fallen on Beacon as the team triad returned from the nights festivities. Everyone had a glorious time with one another, but one thing wasn't the same. Corvo and Yang's hands were clasped together, their fingers intertwined. They walked side by side, both bearing smiles of content. No one was around when they entered the school. It was only past eleven PM, but after the ordeals of the week a majority of the student body wanted to recharge with some sleep. The real late night festivities would begin tomorrow, but both Corvo and Yang knew what they were doing instead: cuddle and talk about the finer details behind their new found relationship.

Everyone made it to the hallway containing their dorm rooms. They each said their 'good nights' before disappearing into their respective rooms, leaving Corvo and Yang alone in the hall.

"Good night." He said, caressing her cheek as he placed a delicate kiss on her soft lips. "Good night." She said softly as they hugged. When they separated, both returned to their rooms.

Corvo walked into CMSN's dorm and shut the door behind him, locking it. The other three members stared at him with smiles.

"What?"

"Nothing, just happy someone finally did something." Reed answered.

Corvo smirked. "Well, I think I need some rest." He leapt onto his bed and burrowed his face into his pillow.

Jay watched him from his own bed as he read a comic book. He chuckled upon watching Corvo smother his face into his pillow.

"Give him time, soon it will be his bimbo's chest that he does that to."

A kunai wedged itself very suddenly into the wall near Jay's head. Upon further examination, it was his own.

"Where did you..."

"You leave them all over the damn place. Now shut up and I'll see you all in the morning." Corvo responded as he nodded off, not even bothering to remove his jeans.

"See you in the morning, Corvo." He heard Reed respond.

Corvo let sleep take over as his thoughts relished the moments he had experienced that evening. Now he had a solid group of friends AND an exuberant girlfriend. His last thought before sleep was the next four years ahead and the happiness they would bring.


End file.
